Le jeu
by Gryffon-ner
Summary: Dans un jeu, il y a toujours un gagnant. Surtout dans celui-ci, surtout quand Harry excite Drago toute la journée... Alors? Qui va gagner?


**Auteur :** Gryffon-ner

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages, lieux et éléments de l'univers _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement :** relation homosexuel, byebye les homophobes xD

**Résumé :** Dans un jeu, il y a toujours un gagnant. Surtout dans celui-ci, surtout quand Harry excite Drago toute la journée… Alors ? Qui va gagner ?

**Note de l'auteur **: Petit OS que j'ai fait en attendant de publier la suite de _La Potion magnétique_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :D

_**Le jeu**_

Le crépuscule commençait doucement à s'installer en même temps que les élèves revenaient paisiblement vers leur dortoir. Seulement Poudlard ne s'était pas encore totalement endormis, et la Bibliothèque, entre autre, était toujours ouverte. Hermione Granger, qui commençait sérieusement à fatiguer, ferma lourdement un livre concernant la pratique de la Métamorphose au Moyen-Age et le rangea en baillant sans retenu, une main distraire couvrant sa bouche. Elle traina le pas vers la sortie, mais s'arrêta quelques rangées avant et tourna la tête pour trouver Harry lisant calmement un bouquin quelconque, assis en face de Malefoy qui le fixait avec un mélange de sentiments si étranges qu'Hermione en eut presque peur. Le brun, cependant, ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par ce regard, même si le Serpentard ne se trouvait qu'à un malheureux mètre de lui.

« -Harry, je vais me coucher, lui fit-elle en baillant à nouveau. Ne rentre pas trop tard surtout !

-Ca ne risque pas, répondit le Gryffondor, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. »

Malefoy grogna face à la réponse du brun et s'enfonça indignement dans sa chaise. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, priant Merlin qu'ils arrêtent enfin ce petit jeu, et monta se coucher.

« -Tu ferais bien d'en faire autant _Drago_, répondit suavement Harry. »

Le blond gémit faiblement en frottant une partie très intéressée de son anatomie contre son sac qu'il tenait fermement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Harry Potter l'avait chauffé sans aucune gêne depuis ce matin et Drago attendait donc qu'il concrétise ses dires et ses gestes passés. Quant au Survivant, il riait de ce jeu qui l'avait diverti toute la journée et pria Merlin pour qu'il tienne encore un peu, juste le temps de rendre fou le blond.

Sans dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis, une relation sympathique c'était installée entre eux et entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 7ème année. Ils se voyaient régulièrement pour fêter tout et n'importe quoi, Dumbledore en arrivait même à regretter cette alliance. La guerre les avait rapproché, il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

« -Tu fais chier, Potter ! cracha Drago.

-Je sais, répondit simplement le brun en tournant délicatement une page, un petit sourire aux lèvres. »

Drago le voulait maintenant ou il allait tomber dans la démence. Il ne savait pas pour quelles raisons ce petit jeu avant commencé, mais une chose était sûre, Potter n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Ça avait débuté dès le matin, Granger avait dû être derrière tout cela : son cœur avait manqué un battement en apercevant Potter entrer dans la Grande Salle, puis était reparti doucement pour enfin accélérer à chaque pas que faisait le brun vers sa place habituelle. Le Gryffondor portait alors un pantalon noir, ultra moulant, faisant ressortir des fesses fermes, sa chemise blanche redessinait parfaitement les muscles fins que l'on devinait à travers, dont les boutons du haut n'étaient pas mis. Les manches étaient relevés au trois-quarts laissant apparaitre des bras forts mais souples. Lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui étaient sensuellement plus sauvage que d'habitude, la chemise se souleva de quelques centimètres, découvrant un ventre délicatement formé ainsi qu'un début de reins. Enfin, il ne portait plus ses lunettes, mais sûrement des lentilles, ce qui faisait briller ses yeux verts d'un éclat lubrique. Evidemment, à cette vision, le corps de Drago n'avait pu que commencer à réagir, mais le pire n'était hélas pas encore passé…

Tout en s'asseyant, le Survivant avait levé les yeux vers sa pseudo-Némésis et lui avait coulé un regard tellement chaud que le blond pouvait en sentir la chaleur dans le creux de son cou. Harry avait ensuite attrapé un yaourt, enlevant le papier qui le recouvrait tout doucement, sans lâcher des yeux le Serpentard qui ne réagissait plus du tout… Enfin presque... Ce dernier s'extasiait devant la façon tout à fait érotique qu'avait le Gryffondor pour lécher sa cuillère à chaque fois qu'il la sortait de son yaourt. Il léchait et avalait le liquide blanc avec une ardeur trop grande pour un simple produit laitier, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, ce qui accentua la frustration naissante de Drago (et même celle de ceux qui remarquaient le spectacle). Lorsqu'il eut finit son pot, il en reprit un autre, toujours en regardant intensément le blond.

D'un geste contrôlait, il ouvrit sensuellement le papier en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur. Drago n'arrêtait pas de respirer fortement à cette vision et ne quittait pas le Gryffondor des yeux. Harry plaçait sa cuillère au-dessus du liquide sans pour autant la plonger dedans. Il la fit tourner juste au-dessus, frôlant parfois la couche supérieure dans une attente insupportable aux yeux du Serpentard. Puis d'un seul coup il enfonça la cuillère dans le liquide, ce qui arracha au blond un gémissement presque inaudible de… contentement. Le Survivant commença ensuite à touiller le yaourt en va-et-vient qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant, de plus en plus désespéré. Soudain sa main arrêta tout mouvement et Drago vit son corps soupirer en relâchant une précédente contraction. Le Gryffondor se remit ensuite à utiliser la cuillère comme objet sexuel et avala le liquide blanc. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il trempa son doigt dans le pot et en racla les bords, puis ses lèvres avalèrent son doigt qu'il suça goulument. Ne tenant plus devant un spectacle emplit de luxure, Drago s'était subitement levé de table, aussi fièrement qu'il lui avait été possible, avant de filer.

Et Drago qui détestait les douches froides, s'était vu arrivé en retard au premier cours de la journée, se doutant qu'avouer qu'il était en plein travaux manuels ne l'aiderait pas. Et alors qu'il traversait la classe pour s'assoir au premier rang, il reçut le sourire diaboliquement sexy d'Harry en pleine face.

Toute la journée, Harry Potter s'était amusé à torturer Drago Malefoy. Il passait sans arrêt la main dans ses cheveux, s'étirait en gémissant dès qu'il était à côté, faisant par la même occasion mouvoir ses muscles, se caressait distraitement le torse tout en discutant, n'hésitait pas à frôler faiblement le blond, même à lui rentrer dedans une fois, se servant de sa maladresse comme excuse, le dévorant des yeux, léchant ses lèvres, les mordant, dévorant une banane le midi sans aucune retenue, arrivant aux cours complètement essoufflé et les pupilles dilatées… Bref, Drago n'avait reçu que des signaux d'appel toute la sainte journée qui l'avait, doucement mais sûrement, excité et frustré. Il avait réussi à le trouver seul dans la bibliothèque, mais au lieu de lui sauter dessus, le brun restait imperturbable, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

« -Tu attends quoi Potter ! s'exclama soudainement Drago.

-Pardon, fit le brun, incrédule.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu m'as chauffé tout la journée, j'attends que tu ailles jusqu'au bout. »

Harry abaissa son livre et le regarda avec une impression de pure incompréhension sur le visage, si bien que Drago douta un instant.

« -Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Envahit par le désir et la frustration, Drago se leva pour partir, n'étant vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à cette heure-ci. Lorsqu'il entendit le brun rire légèrement, il se retourna et voulu immédiatement retirer ce satané sourire de son visage. Il s'approcha du Survivant et s'installa sur ses genoux.

« -Drago, tu me gènes, j'ai du mal à lire, dit le brun en essayant de voir les pages de son livre par-dessus l'épaule du blond. »

Ce dernier ne s'en préoccupa pas et commença à se frotter sans aucune pudeur contre l'entre-jambe d'Harry. Tous les deux sentaient bien l'érection de Drago à travers son pantalon, mais pourtant, cela ne fit aucunement réagir le Gryffondor qui continuait tranquillement à lire. Enragé par son manque de réaction, le blond commença à passer ses lèvres dans le cou de sa pseudo-Némésis. Il frôlait la peau de sa bouche, cherchant à le faire frissonner tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassins. Il embrassait son cou, le lécha, le mordu y goûta, mais Harry n'en frémissait même pas. Drago essaya d'accentuer ses mouvements, mais Harry râla juste de ne plus voir une seule ligne de son bouquin.

« -Tu vas voir, lui souffla Drago. Tu as voulu jouer, mais tu vas perdre. »

Laissant son désir le contrôler, il descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à la fermeture du pantalon adverse et la baissa d'un coup agile. N'attendant pas un seul instant, il passa sa main dans le boxer du brun et frotta sa paume contre l'objet de son désir, appuyant, jouant de la vitesse et au bout de quelques instants, Drago senti enfin le sexe du brun réagir et s'animer entre ses doigts. Ravie de ce succès, il sourit d'un air fier et regarda avec envie et satisfaction sa victime. Pourtant Drago déchanta la seconde d'après en voyant qu'Harry était toujours en train de lire, même si son érection était bel et bien là. Tirant ses traits pour faire la moue d'un enfant capricieux, il frotta de plus en plus le sexe du jeune homme qui ne lâchait pas des yeux son livre.

« -Putain Potter, occupe-toi de moi, murmurait le blond. »

Harry sourit rapidement, mais se contenta simplement de tourner une page.

« -Mhmm _Harry_… J'ai envie de toi… »

Jaloux de ce livre qui attirait toute l'attention du brun, Drago s'en saisie et le jeta loin d'eux sous les protestations du Survivant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit la voix de Mme Pince. »

Des pas se rapprochèrent rapidement, et Drago se dit que balancer ce livre était peut-être finalement une grosse erreur.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… »

La bibliothécaire arrêta toute parole en découvrant un de ses merveilleux livres chéris par terre. Elle se pencha doucement, le ramassa avec précaution, le referma lentement, caressa calmement la couverture puis leva un regard meurtrier aux deux jeunes hommes.

« -Sortez d'ici. »

Pétrifié par la voix plus que glaciale de Mme Pince, Drago et Harry restèrent sans bouger, l'observant avec inquiétude.

« -Immédiatement ! hurla-t-elle en pointant du doigt la sortie. »

Elle ressemblait à une chouette en fureur avec ses yeux grands ouverts et ses rides qui se lissaient sous le masque de colère. Sans se faire prier, Drago se leva des genoux d'Harry et ils attrapèrent leur sac, courant pour sortir de la salle. Ils se sauvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Malefoy peinant tout de même à rattraper le brun.

« -Attend ! cria-t-il.

-Pourquoi Drago ? Je rentre à mon dortoir et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même. »

Harry s'inclina très légèrement, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres et commença à partir. Médusé, le blond ne réagit que quelques secondes après, fronçant les sourcils, bien décidé à gagner ce petit jeu stupide. Il rattrapa rapidement le brun et le colla contre le mur le plus proche, coupant court aux contestations du Gryffondor. Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sauvagement, réveillant leurs deux érections de coups de reins passablement désespérés. Lorsqu'un premier gémissement sorti de la bouche d'Harry, le blond sourit au travers du baiser, il touchait la victoire, il le savait.

Les barrières et retenues du Gryffondor finirent par s'envoler complètement et il se permit de retirer la chemise du blond de son pantalon et de passer ses mains en-dessous, explorant chaque parcelle de peau qui était désormais à découvert. Frissonnant, priant Merlin qu'il ne connaisse pas la frustration ce soir, Drago fourra ses mains dans les cheveux d'Harry, s'agrippant à eux lorsque le brun gémissait dans sa bouche. Bientôt les hanches du rouge et or bougèrent également, faisant trembler de désir le vert et argent.

Ne voulant et ne pouvant plus perdre de temps, Drago baissa d'un seul coup le pantalon et le boxer d'Harry qui émit un petit halètement de surprise. Le blond se mit à genoux et commença à torture son amant, de façon à lui montrer qu'il dominait la situation : de ses lèvres, il caressait vaporeusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant parfois vers son intimité dressé pour redescendre et frustrer le propriétaire. Harry plongea ses mains dans la chevelure du Serpentard, la caressant avec plus ou moins de force, selon où se trouvait la bouche du blond.

« -Mhmm… Drago s'il te plait… »

Grisé par la supplication du brun, Drago engloutit le sexe de son amant sans avertissement. Harry en gémit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux clos, une main s'agrippant au mur tandis que l'autre suivait les mouvements de tête du Serpentard. Ce dernier décida de s'occuper de lui par la même occasion et descendit une main vers son propre sexe qu'il commença à frotter sur la cadence des va-et-vient qu'il prodiguait. Guidé par ses envies, il jouait avec le rythme, avec sa langue, parfois ses dents, et s'enivrait du plaisir qu'il procurait au brun et qu'il entendait sortir de sa douche, goutant aux quelques perles de jouissance qui coulaient déjà.

« -Dray, haleta Harry. Je vais… Je… »

Le blond comprit le message et se retira, remontant les vêtements du Gryffondor, puis se releva pour le fixer. Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés mais ne se lâchait pas du regard. Harry s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, d'abord doucement, puis plus intensément. Il sentait le sexe, mais cela l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Le blond commença à répondre avec envie au baiser, mais l'arrêta bien vite, prenant la main d'Harry sans réellement sans rendre compte et l'emmena vers le Grand Escalier. Il commença à monter les escaliers, mais le brun, comprenant où il voulait l'emmener, s'arrêta net et ria. Serrant à son tour inconsciemment la main du blond, Harry le fit redescendre et il marcha un peu jusqu'à arriver devant un tableau dont la personne peinte s'amusait à observer le ciel.

« -Ravissement lunaire, murmura Harry. »

Le personnage se retourna, lança un clin d'œil bienveillant au Survivant et reporta son attention vers les étoiles pendant que le tableau pivotait. Intrigué, Drago se laissa emmener mais remarqua que de l'autre côté du passage secret se trouvait le 7ème étage, l'endroit où il voulait se rendre. Harry continua à le tirer et s'arrêter devant le mur qui renfermait la Salle sur Demande. Fermant les yeux, il pensa à l'érection qu'il avait et aux pulsations du cœur de Drago qu'il sentait à travers sa paume. La large porte apparut enfin, et sans perdre de temps ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

« -Tu te crois drôle à jouer à ce petit jeu Harry, mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner, fit Drago en retirant précipitemment sa chemise.

-Oh, vraiment ? souri le brun. »

Pour la seconde fois, Drago le plaqua au mur, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il déboutonna le pantalon du Serpentard et lui enleva sans gêne. Harry aimait sentir le blond presque nul contre lui, et le fait qu'il ne le soit pas totalement le laissant dans un suspense qu'il le faisait frémir. Quant à Drago il ne perdit pas de temps et attira le Gryffondor vers le lit, sans prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la déco. Après tout, quelle importance ? Ils remarquèrent juste une sorte de petite table de nuit où étaient posés deux verres remplit d'un liquide opaque. Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, ils avalèrent vite et reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre.

Le Serpentard sentit qu'Harry cherchait à aller contre sa force et sourit en constatant qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Drago s'en félicita alors qu'il lui ouvrait sa chemise, caressant avec avidité le torse finement sculpté du brun. Il descendit dans le cou, arrachant un gémissement à son amant, puis descendit encore tout en le poussant sur le matelas. Il s'installa confortablement sur le Gryffondor et continua sa tempétueuse découverte du corps étranger. Harry attrapa les fesses du blond, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de sentir son érection contre la sienne. Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et colla son bassin à celui du brun et recommença de durs gestes subjectifs, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du rouge et or lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer fortement à plusieurs reprises. Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et y vit du pur désir, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'exciter un peu plus encore si c'était possible. Pris d'un appétit vorace envers le corps d'Harry, il lui enleva tous ces vêtements, le laissant dans le plus simple appareil.

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Drago s'arrêta une minute et contempla le corps du Survivant. Il le trouvait à tomber avec ses courbes douces et fortes, cette peau chatoyante et lisse… Rien que des yeux, Harry senti qu'il dévorer ses formes et comprit que c'était le bon moment. Imperceptiblement, il mouilla trois de ses doigts et prit une légère inspiration. D'un geste vif, il retourna Drago et inversa les positions. Sans tarder, il enfonça un doigt en Drago qui hoqueta de surprise, sentant ensuite un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt le pénétrer. Le blond s'accrochait aux bras du Survivant, enfonçant ses ongles courts comme pour effacer la douleur préambulaire qu'il ressentait. Bientôt Harry le senti se détendre presque complètement, alors il avança son visage vers celui de Drago, se plaça insensiblement entre ses cuisses, l'embrassa doucement et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

« -J'ai gagné Drago… »

Avant d'avoir eu peur, le jeune homme sentit Harry s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup de reins, leur arrachant le premier gémissement de jouissance d'une longue soirée…

**OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO Harry Potter OoOoOoOoO Gryf'. ****OoOoOoOoO**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez cet OS! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ) A très bientôt, bisous à tous ! :)**


End file.
